


The City That Never Dies

by Jayybae



Category: Original Work, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayybae/pseuds/Jayybae
Summary: Alternate universe based off the Manga/Netflix anime /Ajin/In this work, which will be released as more is produced, we follow Tamaki Ken, a 24 year old Police Officer fresh out of boot camp who has recently discovered his state of being as that of an Ajin due to recent unfortunate circumstances, and has emigrated to The Eternal Citadel, or TEC province. This massive sprawling cityscape is home to a population of approximately 2,650 documented Ajin. The Year Is 2143, and the Citadel Of The Undying is growing restless.





	The City That Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> First installment guys, first original work even!! Here goes! Any feedback I can get is HUUUGELY appreciated!!!!

\----------September 14th, 2143, Edo Province, Japan--------

A slim, leanly built man in uniform feigns composure and bravery as he enters a drug den with suspected Yakuza ties... Not long after entering, and even sooner after thinking the place was a bit too empty, Tamaki Ken was stabbed in the throat 14 times by an improvised blade being wielded by a hopelessly addicted man on an intense meth rush. Only moments later, Officer Ken responded with proper protocol by tasing, subduing, and bringing in the man, later identified as Yuuya Tamagishi, a man with outstanding domestic violence warrants. When questioned about the blood which had by this point soaked into his uniform and begun to dry, Officer Ken removed his hat and badge, and laid his gun upon the table. He spoke a single phrase. "It has been an honor to do my duty for the humans of this place, however it has come to my attention that my services are needed elsewhere for those more of my own kind. Thank you for having me on your force Commander, it has been a true honor."

Now-former officer Tamaki Ken, is an Ajin. He finds no issue with this, he does not see himself as one to halt and find fault in matters no one person can control. In stead of the former, he sees himself to be the type to adapt with change to allow for more efficient operation of his life, career, et cetera. He knows of only one place for people like him, those who death forever eludes. A citadel, secluded in the plateaus and prairies of southern Nepal. Ajin of all races, origins and backgrounds congregate to a single city... his thoughts were interrupted by a burning memory, the single word that escaped his grasp in that moment. When he knew. When Ken realized precisely What he is. What he's always been and never knew. Although he truly had no exception to being an Ajin, he found himself shaken and upset at the thought that he'd been lying to himself his whole life. The memory that, in the moment he realized this, his only retort was "Understood.." Snapped out of his thoughts completely, Tamaki looked around, startled and alert. He hadn't remembered his phrase. He had /Heard/ it. Someone, or some-Thing, had spoken to him. The voice sounded almost as if it were his own, but horribly distorted. Like he was trying to speak and be heard over a roaring fire, only if his voice had merged with the burning crackling sound of the fire.

Tamaki now wished that he had found some way to keep his gun. He had whirled 360, looking all around to no avail. All that illuminated his surroundings was a Lone street lamp just to his right and he was only surrounded by the road to his left, an empty field to his right, and the sidewalk before and behind himself. Tamaki backed up a few paces, and a drifting peice of something jet black floated down erratically from above. Ken looked up, to see nothing beyond the glare of the street lamp, and when he looked at the black thing up close, it fell apart... "Jet-black ash..?" The young man asked himself, incredulous. He normally kept a stoney demeanor, not gloomy or upset, just difficult to sway. More steeled for any situation. If anything, Tamaki was not steely at the moment. If any adjective could describe his current state,it would have to be Shaken, he determined. Just then, as Tamaki Ken knelt there, crouched over a measly piece of ash, a loud , hard Smack came from behind Tamaki. It sounded almost as if a large piece of light lumber had landed flat on the ground. Certainly hard, but some degree of give, or a buffer to the impact. Whatever just touched down behind Tamaki, it was very big, or very Heavy based on the rumble Tamaki felt coincide with the sound. He was frozen. An officer, steel faced and brave, frozen because of solitude and the unknown. An unkillable human, terrified of... "wait, that's right.... I CANT DIE!" Ken almost Shouted, exclaiming as he turned to face what waited behind him. He wasnt ready for what he saw. It.. almost resembled a person? It was humanoid in shape, but only skeletal structure. Black bandages fully covered the things entire Being, but Ken's view of it was somewhat obscured... it looked like the thing was surrounded by what Tamaki could only describe as tv static in three dimensions. The body had a human enough head, split horzontally in the middle and the top half seemingly held aloft by a single bandage. Pitch black covered where any facial features would be, as well as filling the space where there was a lack of skull. The torso of the creature was normal until you looked at where a stomach should be. Here was the same strange feature, a single bandage, much thicker here, coiled and supporting the monsters torso, surrounded by inky blackness. The same thing where the creature's elbows and left thigh should be too. Whatever the hell it was, The most primal, instinctive parts of Tamaki's brain DID NOT like it. Before he even knew he was moving, he had run about 20 meters away from the thing. Now well out of the safe visibility zone offered by the street lamp, Tamaki had about a 20 minute walk, or maybe five minutes of sprinting to go until he hit his house. Yes he was fresh from boot camp, but this was FAR harder work than he'd ever done, and wherever the thing had gone Tamaki couldn't see it and didn't care. His house was coming into sight, and as Ken was about to hit his front yard, his face hit the dirt. Thoroughly stunned, Tamaki lay there for a few moments before looking around, to see the creature laying on the edge of his lawn, with one elongated, clawed hand clasped around his ankle. Thinking back to something he had said to an ex coworker when his boss was upset and the coworker needed to speak with him, Tamaki simultaneously heard, and remembered the phrase he spoke: "dont go in there man, it'll be a bloodbath".

How did this thing know what he had said? Twice now, this creature has said aloud in a voice not unlike Ken's own things that Ken clearly remembered saying. Was.. was this part of being an Ajin? He had never learned of anything like this creature... wait. It stopped him from going to his home, and said "dont go in, it'll be a bloodbath."..? Was it trying to warn him?   
Speaking firmly, Tamaki said "You're... warning me, right?" To which the top half of the creatures head moved back and forth, seeming to emulate a nod. "Thank you. Please, release me. Now, do you just tell me if something's gonna happen, or do you help me solve stuff that happens? Nod for yes, shake for no." After releasing Ken's ankle, the creature simultaneously nodded its bottom-head while shaking its top. "I'll take that as both. Will you take my orders?" A sharp, unified nod. "Can you fight against what's in there waiting for me?" At the word fight, the creature's loose coils tightened, almost forming stick like proper connections for the detached appendages they were connected to. Ken took this as a yes, and proceeded to his dark, once comforting, now looming semi rural home, the unknown hot on his heels.


End file.
